A Lash of Scorpions
A Lash of Scorpions is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the season. It is the fifth case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot Following Asher Woolf’s promise to tell them more about the Scorpions’ master plan with the district, the player joined Lydia to go meet him at Grim Harbour. However, upon the duo’s arrival, they discovered Asher’s body, with multiple stings on his exposed skin. Per Dominic, the victim died via the venom of several scorpion stings. They then added the victim’s girlfriend, Nicole Springer, drunken youth Vince Flanders and young man Jack Reacher to the list of suspects before they learned that the victim argued with someone in Ellesmere Park hours before his death. Soon the detectives added gang member Rebecca Fletcher and private eye Jasmine Tomlinson to the queue of suspects as will finding out Jack and Nicole's possible motives for the murder. Soon Dominic was caught arguing with Rebecca in Ellesmere Park even later. In the end of the case, drunken youth Vince Flanders was arrested for Asher’s murder and being the Scorpions’ gang leader. Vince explained that he killed Asher because he discovered his true identity as a police informant. Outraged that Asher betrayed him so easily, he ordered Asher to meet him on the docks. When Asher arrived, he pushed him down and placed scorpions on him and let them sting him to death in a brutal manner before leaving Asher’s corpse on the docks. At the trial, Evelyn Rodriguez confronted Vince about his sadistic actions and sentenced him to life imprisonment. After the trial of the sadistic gang leader, Dominic asked the player to come with him to talk to his sister, Rebecca. The duo searched through Ellesmere Park, where Rebecca had last been spotted, and eventually found a locket of Dominic and Rebecca's late parents in a leaf pile. They then went and spoke to Rebecca, where Dominic pleaded with her to leave the Scorpions. Finally, she told him to leave her alone and stop looking for her before exiting the park, leaving Dominic devastated. Soon, a concerned Florence reported that Vince had broken out during his transport to prison. Lydia and the player investigated the location where Vince had escaped from and found a pair of broken handcuffs. Worried, the duo reported back to the Chief who told them to go back to Asher's shack and search the place, leaving no stone unturned. The pair did so and soon found a city map, with a boat on the docks circled in red. Deciding that catching Vince was their top priority, Florence ordered the player to head to Vince's boat and arrest him before anyone else was hurt. Summary Victim *'Asher Woolf' (found stung to death with scorpions) Murder Weapon *'Scorpions' Killer *'Vince Flanders' Suspects Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect knows how to sail Appearance *The suspect has a scorpion sting Profile *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect is in contact with cats Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect knows how to sail Appearance *The suspect has a scorpion sting Profile *The suspect is in contact with cats *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect knows how to sail Appearance *The suspect has a scorpion sting Profile *The suspect drinks Gold Stag whiskey *The suspect knows how to sail *The suspect is in contact with cats Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Gold Stag whiskey. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer knows how to sail. *The killer has a scorpion sting. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grim Harbour. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fishing Net, Sports Bag) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Leaves) *Examine Leaves. (New Crime Scene: Asher's Shack) *Investigate Asher's Shack. (Clues: Purse, Ascot, Corkscrew) *Examine Purse. (Result: Handwritten Message) *Analyze Handwritten Message. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Nicole Springer) *Ask Nicole about her relationship with the victim. *Examine Ascot. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Jack Reacher) *Question Jack about visiting the victim's shack. *Examine Corkscrew. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Vince Flanders) *Interrogate Vince about drinking with Asher before he died. *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Scorpion) *Analyze Scorpion. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with cats) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ellesmere Park. (Clues: Trashcan, Dagger, Broken Glass) *Examine Trashcan. (Result: Urn) *Ask Jack about his message on his mother's urn. (Attribute: Jack drinks Gold Stag Whiskey and is in contact with cats) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Rebecca Fletcher) *Tell Rebecca about Asher's murder. (Attribute: Rebecca is in contact with cats) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Diagrams) *Analyze Diagrams. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sail; New Crime Scene: Shack Porch) *Investigate Shack Porch. (Clues: Tree Branches, Wooden Box) *Examine Tree Branches. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Ask Nicole about her pregnancy and the message on the pregnancy test. (Attribute: Nicole is in contact with cats and knows how to sail) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Information File) *Analyze Information File. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Jasmine Tomlinson) *Question Jasmine about the victim being her informant. (Attribute: Jasmine drinks Gold Stag whiskey and knows how to sail) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Entrance. (Clues: Hoodie, Phone, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Hoodie. (Result: Message) *Interrogate Rebecca about her message telling Asher to 'leave'. (Attribute: Rebecca knows how to sail and drinks Gold Stag whiskey) *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (04:00:00; Result: Text Messages) *Question Jasmine about her suspicious texts to Asher. (Attribute: Jasmine is in contact with cats) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Creepy Doll) *Analyze Creepy Doll. (05:00:00) *Confront Vince about creating a doll of the victim. (Attribute: Vince drinks Gold Stag whiskey, is in contact with cats and knows how to sail) *Investigate Docked Yacht. (Clues: Broken Machine, Trash Pile) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Scorpion Tip) *Analyze Scorpion Tip. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scorpion sting) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (5/6). (No stars) The Gang's Head is King (5/6) *Speak with Dominic. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ellesmere Park. (Clue: Leaf Pile) *Examine Leaf Pile. (Result: Locket) *Talk to Rebecca about leaving the Scorpions. (Reward: Leather Jacket, 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Grim Harbour. (Clues: Broken Handcuffs) *Examine Broken Handcuffs. (Result: Handcuffs) *Analyze Handcuffs. (08:00:00) *Investigate Asher's Shack. (Clues: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: City Map) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name could be based off a whipping implement made of scorpion tails, used as an ancient method of punishment. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Grim Harbour